El Cautivo de TilTil
by Loto de Origami
Summary: Chile recuerda a uno de sus héroes más queridos.Personaje histórico. ManuelxManuel No pairing. Songfic histórico ?


Songfic histórico (?) Todo sea por Manuelito y el mes de su cumple n_n (arranque de patriotismo :p)

**Advertencia:** Personajes históricos.

**Disclaimer:** Manuel González pertenece a su respectiva creadora de la comunidad Latin Hetalia, yo solo me metí en su cabeza porque era más fácil. _El Cautivo de TilTil_ pertenece a Patricio Mans, gran compositor y Manuel Rodríguez pertenece a todo Chile.

Para quienes no sepan, Manuel Rodriguez fue un importante prócer de la independencia de Chile, muy popular por su ingenio y sus aventuras en el tiempo en que hacía de correo entre la resistencia de los patriotas y el incipiente ejército de Los Andes que se formaba en Mendoza, cuando Chile (en este caso) no era más que un muchachito flaco que todavía tomaba mate.

**El cautivo de Til Til**

_Por unas pupilas claras__  
><em>_ que entre muchos sables viera relucir__  
><em>_ y esa risa que escondía__  
><em>_ no sé qué secretos, si era para mí._

Él no era como los demás. Don Bernardo y Don José Miguel se comportaban como mis padres, pero Manuel no, él era mi hermano, mi amigo, mi yunta, mi héroe… Sí sé que todos luchaban en mi nombre con el mismo empeño, pero en los ojos de Rodríguez había un brillo distinto, que a pesar de la guerra ofrecía paz y alegría, como que me hacía pensar en mi sueño de correr libre por el campo elevando volantines igual que los demás niños.

Manuel siempre tenía para mí una sonrisa cómplice antes de contar alguna anécdota entretenida sobre las rabias que les hacía pasar a los soldados de Antonio, como esa vez que se disfrazó de cura o de cuando andaba con el bandido Neira revolviendo el gallinero.

_Cuando altivo se marchó__  
><em>_entre gritos de alguacil__  
><em>_me nubló un presentimiento__  
><em>_ al verlo partir._

Justo iba a verlo cuando lo estaban sacando para llevárselo y supe al tiro que si no hacía algo para evitarlo nunca más iba a verlo, era como una cosa rara en la guata que siento siempre que algo malo va a pasar, weas de uno que es viejo, creo yo. Por eso me tiré contra las piernas del militar gritándole lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza (en ese tiempo yo no echaba tanta chuchada como ahora), pero fue el mismo Manuel el que me dijo que saldría también de esa, que no me preocupara por nada más que de recuperarme rápido de las heridas de la última batalla y de convertirme en la nación libre que todos queríamos.

_Dicen que es Manuel Rodríguez__  
><em>_y que se lo llevan camino a Til-Til__  
><em>_que el gobernador no quiere ver__  
><em>_por la cañada su porte gentil._

Entonces aproveché la embarrada que había quedado en la calle para correr al Cabildo a ver a O`Higgins y decirle que me explicara qué cresta estaba pasando y supe que había sido él quien dio la orden de llevarse a Manuel preso a Tiltil. Me dio un montón de causas que no entendía, aunque ya cachaba que tenían que ver con esa Logia Lautarina en que estaba metido él y otros jefes de Argentina, donde a nosotros no nos dejaban participar.

O a lo mejor era simplemente porque Manuel nunca le cayó bien y eso es algo de lo que todos nos dábamos cuenta. Nunca vamos a estar seguros.

_Dicen que en la guerra fue__  
><em>_el mejor, y en la ciudad__  
><em>_le llaman el guerrillero__  
><em>_de la libertad._

"Después lo entenderás" me dijo Don Bernardo, pero yo no quería hacerlo y, todo enrabiado como andaba, me puse a sacarle en cara que cuando él se había ido para Mendoza después de lo de Rancagua, Manuel se había quedado conmigo en Santiago cuidándome la herida del costado y que después, cuando me llevaron a la casa de Argentina, cuando mi gente seguía sufriendo acá por la furia de Antonio, Manuel era quien mantenía nuestras esperanzas, me traía noticias y me hacía sentir fuerte, hacía que la gente siguiera unida, que no se rindieran, que no dejaran de creer en la Libertad.

Sé que fue barza decirle todas esas cosas que sabía le dolían tanto, pero yo no razonaba, solo quería soltar toda esa rabia que tenía dentro.

_Sólo sé que ausente va__  
><em>_ que le llevan los soldados_

_que amarrado a la montura_

_la tropa le aleja de su general._

Y después me fui a la calle corriendo, porque no quería ver la cara de Don Bernardo, que seguro me iba a retar por insolente aun siendo yo mucho mayor que él, ellos siempre creen saber más que uno aunque ya vengamos con las tortillas cuando ellos van con los huevos recién.

Salí justo para ver que la escolta que se llevaba a Manuel iba demasiado lejos como para seguirlo, aunque me hiciera mierda corriendo o me robara un caballo… tenía tanta pena, porque todos habían hecho sacrificios por mí y aun así no podía protegerlos, me sentí impotente, herido, yo solo quería ser libre y que mi gente estuviera en paz ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil para ellos ponerse de acuerdo?

_Sólo sé que el viento va__  
><em>_jugueteando en sus cabellos__  
><em>_y que el sol brilla en sus ojos_

_cuando le conducen camino a Til-Til.__  
><em>

La última imagen que vi de él era despidiéndose de mí con los ojos, que le brillaban como siempre o con más fuerza, más que el sol o la sonrisa del Toño en el tiempo en que todavía nos llevábamos bien. Una vez Manuel me había dicho que cuando me miraba parecía que en mí estaba todo lo bueno por lo que él luchaba, por eso le gustaba verme contento y me hacía reír o me acompañaba a jugar cuando podía.

Lo último que recuerdo que me haya dicho fue que no me pusiera triste porque quería verme feliz, quería verme libre. _  
><em>

_Dicen que era como un rayo__  
><em>_cuando galopaba sobre su corcel__  
><em>_y que al paso del jinete__  
><em>_todos murmuraban su nombre: Manuel._

Yo quería recordarlo como antes, cuando era como mágico… cuando cada vez que sentíamos ruidos afuera del rancho pensábamos al tiro que era él en alguna de sus andanzas, cuando podía encontrármelo en cualquier parte disfrazado de lo que fuera, cuando bailaba cueca con las chinas de la yincana y echaba la talla, cuando era el amigo de todos, los campesinos, los hacendados, los vendedores… era amigo de todo Chile, era mi amigo.

_Yo no sé si volveré__  
><em>_a verle libre y gentil__  
><em>_sólo sé que sonreía__  
><em>_camino a Til-Til._

Tenía ganas de llorar, porque en ese momento no sabía qué iba a pasar con él y era tan injusta la weá, si después de tanta batalla habíamos logrado mi independencia, él me había prometido que cuando fuera mayor me iba a llevar a la cantina y todo eso que, pucha, me sentía tan culpable aunque no tuviera nada que ver en el asunto, porque Manuel dio tanto por mí y yo no era capaz de ayudarlo cuando me necesitaba…

Hasta que unos días después lo supe. Antes de que llegaran los mensajeros, antes de que alguien se dignara a contármelo yo ya lo sabía en el corazón, porque su sangre se había derramado en Tiltil, humedeciendo mi piel.

Al día siguiente volví a reunirme con Don Bernardo, las cosas ya no eran como antes. Él era mi jefe, se había sacado la chucha por mí y me cuidaba, pero aun así yo no lo perdonaba. Era más frío con él, me portaba como un cabro chico taimado y casi ni lo pescaba, para ser pesado soy bueno.

En una de esas me comentó algo de que Argentina se había puesto un nombre humano, que si yo no quería uno también, entonces algo comenzó a arderme por dentro, una tristeza que apenas podía controlar para no llorar frente suyo, lo miré y le dije, todo choro:

"Me voy a llamar Manuel"

* * *

><p>Me declaro conforme si al terminar este fic miran con más cariño sus billetes de dos lucas XD.<p> 


End file.
